Sonic goes to the mall
by Celine-Dion69
Summary: Sonic goes to the mall. What fun antics will await him this time?


It's a quiet day on Seaside Island, and Sonic is feeling spicy so he decides to go to the mall. Sonic decides to stop by Knuckles' house to see if he want to come, as Knuckles is Sonic's best friend.

"Hi" says Knuckles as Sonic arrives.

"Howdy" Sonic replies.

"To what pleasure to I owe this visit?" exclaims Knuckles; waiting eagerly for Sonic's reply.

"I was just stopping by to see if you wanted to go to the mall" said Sonic, in response to Knuckles' question.

"Ah, I see" Replies Knuckles, now melancholy from the mundane turn of the conversation.

"So are you going or not you stupid echidna?" shouts Sonic in an aggressive tone, frustrated at his friends change in mood.

"Ok" says Knuckles in that voice that he uses in the Sonic Adventure game.

So the two hedgehogs go off together to the mall in mutual consent.

At the entrance of the mall, Sonic and Knuckles see tails. Tails' tails start spinning in excitement as he sees his two good hedgehog friends approaching.

"Oh boy" he says, "I can't believe that you guys came to the mall when I did! It's like that game we were in"

"Fuck off tails" Says Sonic.

Sonic and Knuckles then actually enter the mall. They are bamboozled and shocked and awed and flawed and berated and astonished and boggled by the number of stores at the mall. This was quite a mall they had on Seaside Island as it was a successful capitalist nation, flourishing from the number of businesses using their island as a tax haven.

On their way to the first store Sonic and Knuckles conveniently both felt like going to, they bump into Amy. Amy is looking sad.

"What's wrong Amy" Sonic says, noticing that Amy is indeed sad.

"Oh I can't afford to buy the clothes that I want to buy because I'm a girl" said Amy, looking like she is about to cry because she can't get what she immediately wants like every shallow bitch ever.

"Well I have money, how about I give you some. Then in exchange, we procreate together" suggests Sonic in a sensual tone.

"Ok" says Amy, consenting in verbal contract to have sex with Sonic the hedgehog.

They walk off together to the female bathrooms, and Knuckles follows to watch as he is too poor to bid a counter offer.

Sonic, Amy and Knuckles get into a stall together, making sure to lock the door behind them. Amy immediately starts taking off her clothes like the whore she is. Taking off her shirt first, she unveils her beasts. They were quite good beasts, each about the size of a medium sized watermelon. Sonic gasps in awe, and in turn his donger raises as by now he is quite aroused despite the presence of his best friend directly behind him.

Seeing Sonics bulging donger, Amy jump to him and grabs his throbbing love stick. Amy jacks quickly, at around 100 beats per minute, and Sonic exclaims:

"oooh yeah"

Sonics love stick seems to get even bigger than it was before.

" That is a decent sized phallus you have their Sonic" Says Knuckles, watching attentively.

"Don't ruin the moment bro" replies Sonic.

After approximately 4 minutes and 21 seconds of Amy jacking it, they decide to progress into full intercourse. Thrusting his ween deep inside of Amy, she puts on a face of pure ecstasy.

She thinks to herself "Man, Sonic really has a massive wang. I am actually starting to enjoy this, as well as doing it to for fill my contractual obligations".

After yet more time passing, Amy starts to make a funny face. Sonic tenses quickly, thinking that Amy might be having a stroke but then realises that she is just having a good time.

"I am orgasim" exclaims Amy, looking like her brain is being fried.

"I too am about to blow my load" says Sonic, quickly after Amy finishes her orgasm.

"Why don't you bust your nut on my face" shouts Amy, forgetting the fact she is getting fucked in a public restroom.

Sonic, both shocked and aroused, pulls out quickly before he does indeed realise his stream of love. However, in an unfortunate turn of events pulls out so quickly, because of his Sonic speed, and does a full 180.

"Don't point that thing at me bro!" exclaims Knuckles, now in the line of fire.

"It's too late... I'm going to..." screams Sonic, as he unleashes a meter long stream of pure hot loving onto Knuckles' face. Knuckles gets some in his eye, which causes a burning sensation.

"Well at least this isn't as bad as Sonic '06!" says Sonic.

The other two burst into laughter.

THE END


End file.
